NaLu - Confessions
by kurokoakashi
Summary: (One shot/Lemon/Rated M for Sex scenes and language!) Lucy and the gang are stuck in the Student council room at Fairy Tail Academy doing work. As soon as Lucy gets home, things get sweet and hot between her and Natsu.


{NOTE - I'm not the best writer. I'll try and improve though! I LOVE writing smut but I find it so hard sometimes X_X Anyway, please enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes!)

Lucy sighed heavily at the huge amount of paperwork left on her right hand side. The whole group, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy were sorting out files in the Student Council room as punishment after "accidentally" destroying the sports hall.

Grabbing a handful of sheets, Lucy continued sorting them in to the correct piles. Punishments like these were a weekly thing for her group of friends ever since she transferred to Fairy Academy. They mainly involved Natsu, Erza and Gray getting too carried away and breaking a few things. Lucy and Wendy didn't do anything destructive, yet they were still blamed.

"This is so boring! I'm getting tired of seeing piles of paperwork!" Lucy cried suddenly, causing the rest to jump in surprise.

"It can't be helped. This is our punishment. Now get on. The quicker you are, the quicker we can leave." Said Erza sternly, returning back to her pile.

"Me and Wendy had nothing to do with it! It was all you three!" Lucy shouted, pointing a finger in Natsu's direction.

"Can't be helped, right?" Natsu said as he laughed lightly. Lucy raised her eyebrows. Comparing his pile of sorted paperwork to Erza's, you could tell Natsu hadn't been trying at all. Lucy could definitely see that he had just thrown them around randomly.

On the other side of the room, Gray and Wendy seemed to have teamed up and their paperwork stack was considerably high. Lucy sighed again. She had contemplated asking either Natsu or Erza to team up with her to finish the work quicker. When she asked Erza, the red head simple told her that Lucy would slow her down. Lucy didn't even bother asking Natsu. She knew very well that she would be the one to do all the work.

Suddenly, the Student Council doors glided open. There stood a curvaceous and innocent Mirajane holding a large sum of books.

"Sorry to disturb your hard work." Said Mirajane cheerfully as she placed the books down to rest. "I'm sorry to take you away, Erza, but Carla would like a helping hand."

"Of course. Thank you, Mirajane. I'll carry these." Erza said quickly, standing up and grabbing the books Mirajane had placed on the desk without strain. "I'll leave the rest to you." She called before following Mirajane out of the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Demanded Natsu, rushing over to the door and knocking over Erza's paperwork stack in the process. He didn't seem to notice what he had done, but the rest of the room had.

"My...paperwork..." The red head said slowly, her voice quivering with anger.

"Hah?" Natsu turned around and froze at the scattered sheets on the floor. He didn't dare turn around. He could already guess what her facial expression was like. Diving for the sheets, he hastily collected them before saying "D-d-d-don't worry, Erza! I'll get these! You g-g-g-go on ahead!"

As Erza's and Mirajane's footsteps died away, Natsu relaxed again. "Shit. I thought I was done for." He sighed heavily before going back to his own pile.

Lucy looked around the room to see how everyone was doing. They had to do Erza's pile now that she had left which made her evening all the more disappointing. Lucy had hoped to go home and take a nice bath and read her new book all night, but seeing the sun setting through the windows extinguished her hopes. Maybe she could get a few chapters read before her scheduled bed time.

Lucy's trail of deep thought was interrupted when she heard the doors slide open again. This time it was a shirtless Gray hunched over as if he was trying to open it quietly.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Demanded Lucy, standing up and placing her hands on her hips

"Err...haha...Loki and I have plans...so...I'm just going to go now...See ya." Gray said quietly, hoping to escape as fast as he could.

"OI! You ain't going anywhere, pervert!" Shouted Natsu, getting to his feet and yet again, knocking over his own pile of paperwork.

"I've already done my share of work! INCLUDING Erza's! Wendy said I could go!"

Natsu and Lucy suddenly turned to Wendy, who was now blushing profusely. "I-I'm sorry." Was all she could say. When they both turned back to Gray, he was gone, leaving the door open behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAS-" Natsu's words were cut off by Lucy grabbing him by the scarf and pulling him backwards.

"Oh no you don't. If you go off, you won't come back!" Exclaimed Lucy, pulling him away from the door. "Sit." Natsu huffed and sat down, crossing his arms.  
Walking back to the desk she was working on, Lucy slumped into her chair and yawned. How much longer to go?

"WOAH! Look at that sunset!" Cried Natsu, clambering over the desks to get a better view. As he did, he sent Lucy's almost finished stack of files on the floor, scattering them everywhere.

Lucy began to shake with rage. Never had she been so irritated and stressed in her whole life.  
Before Lucy could get a hold of Natsu, Wendy had grabbed her to stop her from doing so.

"Calm down, Lucy-san!" Wendy squealed, trying her best to hold onto a shaking Lucy.

"I'm going to kill him! I worked so hard on that! Why are you so clumsy, NATSU DRAGNEEL!?" Lucy roared, now using her feet to kick him in between his legs.

"WOAH! Watch it! I'm sorry, Luce! Calm down!" Natsu flinched away from Lucy's high kicks that were coming dangerously close to his face as well as groin.

The door yet again glided open. This time it was a stern looking Porlyusica. Her pink hair was ruffled up slightly as if she messed it up in anger from the work she had to do herself.

"What IS this racket? I am trying to sort out medical records! Be quiet!" Porlyusica snapped, glaring at all three of them. Wendy released Lucy quickly after she stopped thrashing around, hoping she wouldn't start again once Porlyusica had left.

"Oh! Wendy. You wouldn't mind giving me a hand? I can show you the new medicines and herbs I have. I remember you asking me about them. I can see you're done with your work." Said Porlyusica calmly, nodding to Wendy's neat stack of files.

"Really!? Thank you Grand- I mean, Porlusica Sensei." Wendy tiptoed out of the room, crying out "Sorry, Natsu-san and Lucy-san!" over and over again until she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Natsu prepared himself for any surprise attacks from Lucy. However, Lucy seemed to have given up. She slumped back in to her chair and sighed heavily again.

"I just can't be bothered doing this anymore! I thought I'd have a quiet night in without having to do _this_." Lucy complained, resting her forehead on the table.  
Natsu raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really seen Lucy this tired since they all went on a murderous class trip that Lucy didn't want to remember ever again.  
Glancing around the messy room, Natsu's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Wanna leave?" He whispered excitedly, placing both of his hands on the desk Lucy had her head on and grinning at her messy blonde hair.

"What?" Lucy asked, confusion in her voice.

"Shall we just go home?" Natsu's grin almost covered half of his face.

"What about the files!?" Lucy exclaimed, suddenly finding herself on her feet.

"...Let's say we did them..." His voice trailed off in to a whisper. Natsu eyed the room before racing to pick up all of the sheets and clump them together, not bothering to order them. Once he had made a messy pile, he threw it down on the desk and grabbed hold of Lucy's hand. "Don't wanna get caught, so be quiet."

"Eh!?" Lucy found herself blushing at Natsu suddenly grabbing hold of her hand. They walked slowly towards the door, flinging their bags over their shoulders quickly, getting ready for the chance to run.

Natsu opened the sliding doors slowly without releasing Lucy's hand and peered down the corridor, looking and listening for any teachers.

"Natsu, I don't think we should be doing th-" Natsu's free hand suddenly covered Lucy's mouth to silence her. They both stood still for a moment, listening to the footsteps that were now growing quieter. Natsu didn't release her. They still stood very close to one another, listening hard.  
Lucy could feel Natsu's breath on her cheek as they remained quiet. Her heart started beating profusely.

"Ready?" Natsu grinned down at her before setting off at a run, still holding tight of Lucy's hand.

"EH!?" Was all Lucy could manage to say as they shot down the corridor, adrenaline pumping through their bodies.  
Of course it wouldn't be a huge commotion if they were caught. They would probably be sent back to do even more paperwork. However, Lucy didn't care. She felt excited at the thought that they could be caught any minute.

"OI! GET BACK HERE! THESE PAPERS ARE NOT ORGANISED!" A booming voice suddenly shouted from behind them, causing both of them to burst out laughing as well as run faster.

They were out of the academy now, still running as fast as they could without stopping. Lucy felt like her heart would burst from how fast she was running.  
They did not stop until they were outside of Lucy's house, still holding hands.

"Remind...Remind me why...why we did that again..." Lucy panted heavily, bending over to catch her breath.

"HAHA! I haven't felt like that in a while." Said Natsu, panting heavily as well.

After catching her breath, Lucy released Natsu's hand (to her dismay) and unlocked her front door.

She was greeted by a lovely, warm, cosy room that still smelt like the flowers she laid out the evening before.  
Lucy turned around to say goodbye to Natsu but was surprised to see him striding past her and flopping down on her couch.

"Oi...What are you doing...?"

"Hah? Just resting. That running took it outta' me." Natsu said softly, stretching out and resting his arms behind his head.  
Lucy stared at him for a second before sighing. She seemed to be sighing a lot this evening.

"Fine. You can rest here while I take a bath. You better be gone before I come out!" Lucy instructed before dragging her feet off to the bathroom. Natsu scoffed.

The bath felt nice on Lucy's aching muscles. She could stay there all night if she pleased. However, the new book she bought was waiting for her on her bed side table. Oh how she yearned to read it.  
Half an hour passed and Lucy get out of the bath, feeling slightly sad to leave the warm water. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped into her joint living room/bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Natsu...What did I say!?" Lucy exclaimed, holding the towel tighter to her body so it didn't fall off.

"I don't wanna go yet..." Natsu mumbled, sitting up straight and watching her intensely.

"W-why not!?" Lucy felt hot under his gaze. Maybe it was just the bath she just had...?

"I...uh...Don't wanna say..." He turned his head away, watching the fire he just lit in the fireplace.

"Why are you acting like this for? And don't light my fire place without my permission! Knowing you, you'd burn down my house!" Lucy complained, walking in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You could live with me and Happy if that happened!" Natsu grinned, looking up at her.

"Don't change the subject, Natsu!"

Natsu contemplated his answer for a while, still staring up at Lucy. She suddenly felt hot under his gaze again and decided to sit next to him on the couch, gripping onto her towel as she did so.

"I don't want you feeling lonely..." Said Natsu quietly, hoping she didn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned to look at her straight on. "...I... don't want you feeling lonely, Luce... Ever since...ever since your Dad died and everything...You know we're here, right? Call on us anytime and we'll be here. Especially...especially me... I don't want you crying all by yourself..."

They stared at each other for a moment. Lucy suddenly had the urge to cry.  
"...Eh...What's with you..." She said quietly, her voice trembling slightly. She stood up and turned away so she wasn't facing Natsu.

"EH!? Are you okay!? I'm sorry! I said something too personal...Everyone did tell me to say it gently...I guess I didn't...Ah, I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu's voice was full of concern. He worried for her so much. He cared for her so much. Maybe much more than he let on...

Lucy couldn't stop the tears falling. She covered her mouth to suppress the sobs that wanted to escape her mouth. No one had ever told her something like this before. And it all came from the person she loved and cared about most in her life.  
She didn't want him to see her crying. What would happen then? She couldn't break down in front of him. He would think of her as weak...wouldn't he?

Before she could clear her throat, Natsu was already in front of her, smiling widely. Lucy turned to look away but he held her face in his large, warm hands. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed, pressing her face in to his chest. "...Th-thank...you..."

Natsu laughed softly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Anything for you, Luce." He pulled up her chin between his forefinger and thumb so they were now looking into each other's eyes.

"Nats-" Lucy was cut off from Natsu's lips locking onto hers.

The kiss was very warm and so soft. Just how Lucy imagined kissing Natsu would be. She found herself kissing him back just as passionately.  
When they parted, Natsu smirked.

"I thought you'd punch me..." He said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"You... thought wrong." Lucy suddenly felt like she wanted to rip every inch of Natsu's clothes off and kiss him all over. She had always found him attractive and even more so when she fell in love with him.

"I certainly did." All Natsu wanted to do was rip the towel off of Lucy's body and make love to her until morning. He had been in love with Lucy for a long time. Could he say it? They did just kiss. Now would be the right time...

"Natsu...I... love you. I always have...This is embarrassing to say..." The words seemed to escape Lucy's lips without her realising. Natsu's eyes widened.

"...I love you too..." Natsu grinned, kissing her again.

This time they kissed with more urgency. Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's scarf and tugged on it, bringing him closer to her body. She couldn't of been more happy in her entire life. What did she want to do before again?  
Without breaking the kiss, Natsu lifted her up in the air. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist voluntarily. He walked over to her bed and laid her down gently, still kissing her passionately.

"Unf...nnng" Lucy moaned everyone now and then into Natsu's mouth, making him shiver. Still without breaking the kiss, he removed his shirt and scarf hastily. Lucy noticed and sat up, helping him undo his pants. As she knelt, the towel slipped slowly off of her body and onto the bed.  
Natsu grinned and pinned her down, kissing her throat with hunger.

Lucy reached and pulled him closer, feeling his warm body on hers. Her head was spinning.  
Natsu kissed down her chest, along her stomach and stopping on her inner thigh.

"Woah, Luce. You're already wet." Said Natsu, smirking as he slid two fingers slowly into her passage.

"Ahhh!" Lucy cried as she gripped onto the bed sheets. Natsu now started playing with Lucy's clitoris, licking it with a circular motion and sending her into a wild frenzy. He picked up the pace as he penetrated her with his fingers, every now and then making contact with her g-spot.  
"Na-Natsu-!" He words were cut off from the thundering pleasure that shook through her entire body. She had never felt an orgasm this powerful before. Who knew it would feel so good.

Lucy was breathing heavily. As soon as she saw Natsu taking off his boxers, she sat up and pushed on his shoulders sightly for him to sit.  
"L-let me...To you..." She said nervously, admiring his length as he got comfortable.  
She held him gently and began stroking up and down. Lucy had never done this before. Somehow her instincts were taking over. She knew that she was doing something right however when she heard Natsu moan loudly.

"Ah, shit, Lucy... That feels good, ha." Said Natsu through gritted teeth. Lucy smiled triumphantly, pleased with herself. She picked up the pace and every now then she stroked the tip, causing Natsu to groan. Without removing her hand, she started kissing and nipping the skin on Natsu's chest, feeling satisfied with herself when she heard him hiss and moan under his breath. Natsu placed a hand on her back to bring her closer. Lucy giggled quietly as she started stroking his shaft with more force, causing him to groan even louder.

"Lu-ah!" He arched his back as he came, pulling Lucy even closer in the process. She could hear him panting heavily in her ear.

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed, kissing his neck and collarbone.

"Lucy...Lie down..." Said Natsu, pushing her shoulders gently so she was on her back. Lucy did so without complaint, smiling up at him as he positioned himself above her.  
"I'm going to put it in...okay? I'll go slow." Lucy nodded. Natsu guided himself in slowly, watching for Lucy's facial reactions to see if it hurt. "Ah-Ahh- God, Lucy...You're so...tight." Panted Natsu through heavy breaths as he entered her. Lucy suddenly felt hot. She clung on to the bed sheets again as he filled her. It was strange yet it felt so good.

Natsu hesitated for a few seconds when he was fully in. He placed both of his hands either side of Lucy's head so he was directly above her, admiring her every curve.  
"I'm going to move now...Tell me if it hurts." But oddly, it didn't. Lucy remembered Cana telling her it was uncomfortable when it was her first time. Strangely, it felt good. _Really _good. Lucy started moaning, not caring how loud she was. The pleasure was _intense. _Natsu realised and started picking up the pace slightly, still cautious of not hurting her.

"Natsu...faster..." Panted Lucy, running her hands through his pink hair. Natsu grinned at her request and did so without complaint.  
He leaned forwards and their lips met, moving furiously together as he thrust inside her. Lucy began to move her hips as well, gaining rhythm so they were moving together, increasing the pleasure.

"Sh-shit Lucy." Cursed Natsu, pulling Lucy up so she now sat on his lap. He entered her again and carried on, biting and kissing her throat and shoulders.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips foward. Natsu almost deafened her due to how loud the moan was that escaped his mouth. She did it over and over, loving the sounds coming from him. He gritted his teeth and started thrusting harder, making Lucy suddenly squeal. They both laughed breathlessly as they continued to move together.

They both suddenly reached the limit of orgasm, crying out loud in unison. Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulders to steady herself. The orgasm rocketed through her like a lightning bolt, much stronger than the first.

Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's shoulder for a while, breathing heavy.  
"Wow, Luce. Didn't know you had it in ya." Panted Natsu, laughing again. Lucy laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him close. Natsu did the same but collapsed on to his side so they were both facing each other, still tangled together as if no one could pull them apart.

Lucy's eyes drooped. Natsu pulled the cover from beneath and placed it over them. They snuggled closer together.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy said lazily, moving herself as close to him as she could and nestling her face in his hair.

"I love you too." Natsu laughed, tightening his hug.

"Hey...Are we going to tell the others about this...?" Lucy asked quietly, breathing in Natsu's scent.

"They already kind of know. They knew we'd get together at some point." Natsu replied, kissing Lucy's forehead.

"EH!? Does that mean...they'll know...what we just did!?" Lucy squealed, imagining everyone grinning at them when they walked in to class the next day. She felt embarrassed already.

"No doubt about it." Natsu laughed, pulling Lucy closer and kissing her again.


End file.
